


No, Me.

by anataushi (M1cha3la)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1cha3la/pseuds/anataushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken competitions</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, Me.

Kei isn't a drinker, but you would never be able to tell due to his current state. He was on his fourth, wait was it fifth? Anyways whatever it was it was too many shots. He could feel the alcohol hot in his veins and he was pretty sure that’s the reason he was currently sitting in just his boxers with his hands bound tightly behind him in Bokuto and Akaashi's living room. The wooden chair dug lightly into his elbows with the way his arms were positioned around it.

It was all because his boyfriends stupid pride. "Oh! I please Tsukki so much better than you please Akaashi" Kuroo slurred out after his fourth shot. "Yeah right! I can make Akaashi cum with just one hand" Bokuto said proudly as his boyfriend rested his head in his palms shaking it slowly groaning "this isn't going to end well" he murmured to Kei, who groaned in agreement. "Yeah well I can make Tsukki cum with no hands" Kuroo said crossing his arms "No way! Prove it." Bokuto argued

Rules were set in place and Kei ended up in this position in front of two of his best friends and his stupid boyfriend.

Kei's vision was blurry and this time he couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or his nerves "Just focus on me" Kuroo whispered his lips against Kei's ear. Kei shook his head then nodded, his cheeks flushed as Kuroo's tongue licked down the vein in his neck. He pursed his lips to hold in the moan threatening to escape. "You're so fucking gorgeous Tsukki" he hummed sucking a small mark on the pale skin of his collarbone. "K-Kuroo" he whispered leaning into the heat of his mouth.

Kuroo smirked and continued kissing up his neck before fitting their mouths together, his tongue sliding between Kei's lips as he moaned.

Bokuto's eyes were fixed on Kei's flushed skin his hands holding onto Akaashi's hips who was currently sitting in his lap "he's barely even touched him, and look" he whispered into Akaashi's ear pointing to the blondes boxers that were tented, the head of his cock leaking and causing a small wet spot to appear on the grey underwear.

"I wanna slide my fingers into you while you moan my name baby" Kuroo was whispering into Kei's ear before latching onto the skin below it biting hard causing a moan to rip out of Kei's throat. Bokuto looked at Akaashi who was unconsciously rolling his hips back against Bokuto's, his lip caught between his teeth as he watched his best friend's hips buck up into thin air. Bokuto let his hands slide up his boyfriends thighs, his hands covering Akaashi's cock through his pants. Akaashi let his head lean back onto Bokuto's shoulder his eyes still glued to Kei. Bokuto's hand slid down the front of Akaashi's pants wrapping around his cock, kissing his neck as he began to stroke him.

Kei's eyes slid open watching Bokuto's hand work beneath Akaashi's pants and he groaned loudly Kuroo taking that time to leave another mark on Kei's neck before whispering into his ear "you gonna cum for me baby, you're so hard, such a dirty boy" he said biting his earlobe. Kei whined softly, his hips circling over and over again as Kuroo pulled back from him

"K-Kuroo no" he whimpered and Kuroo smirked sliding his pants and boxers down in one go. Kei licked his lips his breath hitching in his throat as Kuroo began to stroke over his own cock "Kei, you look so fucking hot" Kuroo groaned softly and Kei moaned in response "Kuroo" he whined "what do you want baby?" Kuroo asked stepping closer his lips brushing against Kei's "want- want you" he moaned as Kuroo let his lips slide down his neck and down over his chest biting on his nipple hard Kei's hips stuttered in the air and he moaned loudly shuddering as he reached his peak repeating Kuroo's name over and over again.

Kuroo moaned his hips jerking into his hand as he came over Kei's stomach his lips attached to Kei's. Akaashi and Bokuto's moans ringing out alongside the others as they finished with them. Kuroo's hands slid around untying Kei and pulling him to his chest kissing his wrists gently

* * *

 

"Just because you don't remember it doesn't mean it didn’t happen!" Kuroo argued the next morning, Bokuto shaking his head in disagreement. Kei grabbed the pillow resting under his head and threw it towards the general direction of the noise "shut the fuck up" he growled closing his eyes "it's too early"


End file.
